People with type 1 diabetes must regulate their blood glucose levels each and every day. This means checking their blood glucose levels at least three times per day and correcting their insulin doses as necessary. Errors in delivering too much insulin result in hypoglycemia and the associated sluggishness, coma, and seizures. Delivering too little insulin can result in chronic nerve, heart, and kidney damage. Unfortunately, people with diabetes do not want to pay constant attention to their glucose levels. Alarms are particularly ineffective for low blood glucose levels at night due to the torpor caused by hypoglycemia.